In the end, everthing's okay
by Let Love Find You
Summary: Ally has been bullied her entire life by no-one other than the Austin Moon. He's one of the populars, she belongs with the losers. But Ally has a secret, a dark one. When Austin discovers Ally's secret, what will happen? - I don't own Austin&Ally, but I do own the plot - This is my first story, read the first chapter and tell me what you think -
1. Chapter 1: Everything stays the same

Chapter one: Everything stays the same.

**ALLY POV**

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh. I rolled over and turned off my alarm clock. I came out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and after I finished getting ready I went downstairs to make breakfast. Since I was already pretty late I simply ate bread with jam. Then I picked up my bag and keys and walked out the door. My house wasn't far from school so I didn't mind walking.

When I arrived at the school's parking lot I saw them. The 'populars'.

I tried not to face them and I hoped they didn't see mee.

But it was too late, Austin, the leader, saw me and yelled: "Hey Dorkson, did you make your math homework?"

I pretended I didn't heard him and kept on walking.

I reached the front door and I was just about to open it when a large hand closed it for me. "Austin asked you something freak, answer him.", James said, one of Austin's friends.

"Urm …" this was always happening to me, I never knew what to answer.

"Never mind, I'll search for it myself. Hold her."

And with that I felt two strong hands on my upper arms and Austin took my bag and started throwing everything out. I tried to free myself but James only held me tighter.

When Austin found a map that said 'MATHS' he smiled, "Got it." he said.

With that I was released from James's grip. My upper arms hurt and I knew that it were going to be bruises.

The bell rang and Austin and his friends ran, thanks for the homework Dorkson,I think I'm going to get an A. I quickly grabbed my stuff and put in my backpack and then headed to my first class.

At lunch I sat as usual at a table in the corner with my best friend Trish, most of the people at school found me trash and so they banned us to this corner. I didn't mind it anymore, I got used to it. Trish and I were talking about the new song I wrote when I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair coming in our direction.

I was thinking about a plan to run away when I suddenly heard someone calling Austin's name. It was Cassidy, Austin's girlfriend and also one of the populars. He turned around to see her waving at him. She was smiling like an idiot. I saw James whispering something in Austin's ear and he smirked back.

"Woohoo, earth to Ally" suddenly I saw a hand wave in front of my face. "Huh?" I managed to say. Trish had a serious look on her face "You were staring at Austin Ally, don't tell me you like him. Please don't, he has terrorized you almost every single day of your life!". "I wasn't starring, I was …"

Triiiiiiiiiiiiing. "I have to get to class" I told Trish. "And I will wait for the answer, see you at Sonic Boom?" she replied. "Great, see you after school."


	2. Chapter 2: Good news and Bad things

**Hi everyone! Thanks to you all for reading the first chapter. I know my English isn't that good but i have a really good English teacher this year so it will improve I hope. I know it has been taking me forever to upload a new chapter but I've been really busy with school and other stuff. I will try to update more often. I hope you like my second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally or any characters from the show.**

Chapter 2: Good news and bad things

ALLY POV

After school I went to the mall, it wasn't far so I walked there; Trish had sent me a text that she had a family emergency, something was up with her brother. When I reached the mall I saw a sports car on the parking lot. Austin had a sports car. Great.

I quickly went to my dad's music store Sonic Boom and I saw Dylan, his employee, standing behind the counter. My dad was coming down the stairs, talking on his phone.

"Hey Ally-cat, how was school today?" he hugged me. "It was okay, but I'm glad it's Friday" I hadn't told my dad about the bullying, I couldn't, I was too scared. He grabbed my upper arms, I tried not to wince, they still hurt from James's grip this morning, and looked me in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Ally, I have something to tell you. I've just got a call from New York; they invited me to a music convention." "Dad, that's great!" I almost shouted. A smile appeared on his face. "There's only one thing, I have to leave tomorrow morning." Now I knew why he looked so serious, he thought I wasn't ok with him being on my own.

I reassured him: "Dad, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. We can Skype every day. I know that this has always been a dream of yours so don't let this chance get away."

"You're right Ally, I will. But tonight is a special daddy-daughter night." He gave me a hug and walked out of the store with a mysterious look on his face. I wondered what he was planning on.

I went up to my private practice room to make my homework. After I finished I was in the mood to play the piano so I browsed in my songbook and started to play a song.

AUSTIN POV

Today was a Friday, and on Friday me and my friends usually hang out at the mall. Most of the time we were just hanging and checking out other girls. "Hey, Austin, what do you think?" "Huh?" I saw James shaking his head. "I was saying that we should pull a prank on Ally. What do you think?"

"Erm, I don't know, what were you thinking about?" "I think we should steal that leather book of hers." Dallas said.

"That's not going to be easy," Dez said, "because she protects it with her life." "Then someone who she trusts has to do it." Dallas stated. "And there's the problem, she trust no-one except that friend of hers, Trish, and I don't think that there's someone who can force Trish into stealing Ally's book." I said.

"Well, since you seem to know so much about Ally, then you can do it." Dallas looked straight into my eyes. "If you dare."

"Eh, pssh, of course I do." I didn't think that he actually would go through with it, I mean, stealing Ally's songbook was kind of a big deal. I remembered that time in class when she had dropped it and someone was trying to pick it up for her.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_I was in the back of the class grabbing my stuff together when I heard a thud. I looked up and saw Ally lying on the floor, Dallas had made her fall. He was walking away laughing. _

_I turned my eyes to Ally, she looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't, and that was probably good or Dallas would only tease her more._

_Trish quickly went over to Ally and helped her up. She said something to her that made her smile. Another guy, I think his name's Elliot, also went to help Ally and he started to pick up her books._

_When he was about to pick up her brown leather book she snapped at him. "Don't. Touch. My. Book." She said coldly. Elliot mumbled an apology and quickly walked away. I left the classroom right after him. _

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Now that I thought of it, I had told Dallas about the incident, and I think he thinks that Ally's hiding a secret. And he probably wants to expose it to the whole school.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice "Austy!" I turned my head to the direction where the sound was coming from. "Austy, there you are. I've been looking for you since school ended." Cassidy hugged me like we hadn't seen each other for months.

She tried to kiss me but I turned my head the opposite direction. Dallas opened his mouth to say something to me but Cassidy interrupted him by pointing her finger. "Dallas, no. Austin's coming with me now, were going shopping. I need a new dress for that party tomorrow night. And before you ask, yes you have to come with me Austin."

And with that she took my hand and pulled me in the direction of the stores. I glared back at my friends and they were laughing at me. This was going to be a long afternoon.

After two hours of Cassidy trying on hundreds of dresses she finally bought one. Then she got a call from her mother that she needed to get home for a family dinner. At last I was alone. My friends had already gone home too. So now I was alone.

Until my phone made a buzzing sound. It was Dallas

_Don't forget to steal Ally's book. Or I'll tell your secret. You've got one week._

**So that was my second chapter. I have tons of ideas for the next chapters so it won't take me as long as last time to update. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think or what you want to happen. XOXO A.**


	3. Chapter 3: A voice and A song

**Hi there! Here's another update for ya! I didn't have school today so I had a lot of time to write. If you have any suggestions or you want something to happen in the story, feel free to pm me any time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, otherwise I would be partying with the cast and R5 right now.**

Previous:

So now I was alone.

Until my phone made a buzzing sound. It was Dallas

_Don't forget to steal Ally's book. Or I'll tell your secret. You've got one week._

Chapter 3: A voice and A song

AUSTIN POV

I needed to read the text a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Then I felt panic take over my thoughts. How did he find out? And more important, how much did he know? I knew that if I didn't do what he told me to do he'll tell the whole school in the most embarrassing way he'd come up with.

I couldn't let him. Everyone would have pity with me and I didn't want that. I wanted people to like me for me, and not because they felt sorry for me.

I didn't think I had a choice, I had to steal Ally's book.

Now I was walking my way out of the mall when I walked past Sonic Boom. I saw the most beautiful guitar and I decided to take a look. Yes, I really liked music, no I loved music. Too bad I'm a terrible songwriter and thus I can't write my own songs.

There was nobody in the store but that didn't stop me from going in. I walked over to the guitar and looked at the price, I was counting how long I would have to save up my allowance to be able to buy this guitar when I heard a beautiful melody.

I looked around and tried to find were the music was coming from. I saw a door with a 'keep out' sign and it seemed obvious the melody came from up there. I decided to walk up the stairs to find the one who was playing so beautifully.

When I reached the door the person playing the piano started to sing. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

_This love is never gonna fade,_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

ALLY POV

I wrote down the lyrics I'd just came up with and closed my songbook. It was given to me by my mom for my 14th birthday, before she … I don't like to talk about it. I stood up and looked at my watch, it was time to close the store. I was walking to the door when I heard a noise.

There was someone in the store. And I didn't notice. I started to panic, what if it was a thief? I grabbed the first thing I could find to protect me and carefully walked down the stairs.

"I'm warning you, whoever is in this store, I am armed." I said.

"Are you really trying to scare off an intruder with a pair of scissors?" I petrified. But then again, I had heard this voice before, it sounded familiar, way too familiar. I turned around to face the enemy.

"You." I breathed out. "Yes, me." He smirked at me. "Get lost Moon, I don't want in my store."

"Since when do you own a store?" He asked me. And then he smirked at me, again.

"This is my dad's store, and since I am his child, it is also mine. Now get out, I'm closing." I turned around to walk away but suddenly Austin grabbed my wrist and turned me back around.

We were now inches apart. I could hear his heartbeat. I looked up at his face and he looked me right in the eyes. I had to admit, his eyes were really beautiful. They were hazel, with little sparks of green.

He moved his face closer to mine and whispered gently in my ear. "You know Ally, you have a really beautiful voice.."

Before I could blink with my eyes he was gone. I gasped in panic. Did I just dream that? Anyway, it was time to go home. Tonight was a special daddy-daughter night.

AUSTIN POV

Right now I hated myself. How could I bully someone who's so innocent? She has never done me any harm, actually, I don't remember how the bullying started. I think it was Dallas who initiated it.

I just couldn't figure out why. I even remember them being friends, or am I wrong? Pssh, I don't know it anymore and I don't care about it. I don't care about Ally. Or do I? I don't want to think about this now.

I drove home and parked my car on our driveway. I searched for my keys and opened the front door. "Evelyn?" I called, but I got no response. I headed to the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_Dear Austin,_

_I had to leave early due some family problems. _

_Thalia is having a sleepover at a friend's house, so you don't have to worry about her._

_Dinner's in the fridge, you just have to warm it up in the microwave._

_Have a good night,_

_Evelyn_

Evelyn was our nanny, well, mostly my sister's. But since my parents are always on business trips and I couldn't take care of Thalia 24/7, I needed help. I really liked Evelyn, she doesn't have any children, but she cares for us as her own. I liked her way more than my parents. But that's not surprising since they're never home.

Evelyn's kind and warm-hearted, she always feels it if there's something wrong and I can talk to her about anything. She's also the only one who knows about my musical talent, I can play anything, drums, guitar, cello, piano and I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet. Isn't that awesome?

When I heard Ally sing earlier today, she made me remember why I loved music. She gave me inspiration to write a song.

After I ate my dinner I went to my music room and started to play the tune that was inside my head. It was similar to the tune Ally was playing earlier. An idea popped up in my head.

I could try to finish the song she was singing, I saw her write down the lyrics so that means that it isn't a finished song. I was a perfect idea. We had to write a song for music class anyway. And perform it.

For the first time in my life, I had written a song, well, at least partially.

ALLY POV

My dad and I just had the most amazing night. my dad had made my favorite food and we had watched our favorite movie together. Right now he was asleep on the couch, he never made it till the end of a movie.

I decided to let him sleep, he had an early plane to catch tomorrow and he needed his sleep.

As I prepared for bed I thought about what happened today with Austin. And then it hit me. Like lightning. He said something to me about my voice, so that must mean he heard me sing!

Now I started to panic. No-one has ever heard me sing besides my mom. Not even Trish. And since Austin's not very fond of me, he's probably going to tell it to the whole school. But then again, he doesn't have any proof, unless he recorded it. Oh no! I hope he didn't, 'cause otherwise school's going to be even harder than it already is.

I crawled into bed and drifted off to a not so peaceful sleep.

**So..I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think, it really means a lot to me and don't be shy to pm me or whatever. XOXO A.**


End file.
